A New Life in the Afterlife
by Klmeire
Summary: An AU story of a teenaged girl changed by Selene post Underworld evolution and of new problems arisen through the lycans. Contains scenes referring to and blatantly describing corporal punishment and spanking of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

Of course, any names you know from the movie, are NOT MINE. Damarra is clearly my own invention. A bit of a warning, there's a touch of corporal punishment here. Please let me know what you think.

Damarra- aged 16

5'5"

119 lbs

Long flame red hair to the middle of her back

Honey colored eyes/ Emerald Green when changed

Turned by Selene in 2005, Subway system London

Wrong place... wrong time

It was a mistake...My going into the tunnels that night. I'd had the feeling for a little fun with some friends. Now I lay here, dying beside the lifeless corpses that had, just a few moments before, been my friends.

I looked down at myself, watching the blood bubble out of four bullet holes. I'd never felt such pain. I prayed for death to come quickly, but what I found instead, was a pair of ice blue eyes staring at me intensely.

I tried to hold on, I did, but my vision was fading. I was slipping away. But I was pulled back; "Do you want to live?" came the soft, sultry voice. I knew it was those blue eyes, that strange dark figure with the blue eyes.

I wanted to live. I told her so.

I woke days later in a lace drawn canopy bed. It was black… everything was black. I looked down. No bullet holes, no blood. I got up and walked to the vanity. What I saw frightened me. I looked so different...so strange. My color was gone.

I was very pale white with dark eyes, and darker circles under those dark eyes. My once brown hair was a fiery red. I was so tired...and hungry.

"Good morning, sunshine" came the voice I'd heard that day. I turned around to see a stunning woman with black hair, encased in a second skin of shiny black material.

I backed away; there was something oddly frightening about her. She was unnaturally beautiful.

"Do you know what happened the other night?" She asked me.

"No, I don't remember." I answered softly.

" I saved your life."

"How?"

"Well, I bit you. I infected you."

I laughed, "You BIT me?" It sounded absurd, until I realized...

Vampires bite people, and then those people become vampires. She nodded as she realized I was working it out in my head.

"You don't have to be afraid." she tried to explain, but I wasn't listening. I ran that night, harder than I'd ever run in my life. She found me quite easily and brought me back.

"This is your home now, Damarra. You can't go back."

I cried...

Then I asked, "Can I have some clothes like yours?"

One of the few times I'd ever seen her smile.

That was three years ago. I'm well used to it now. All of the ancient ones were dead. Viktor, Amelia, William, and Markus were all gone, and Selene, my sire, had become the head of the coven.

A new generation had come along, and with it, new problems. Things were no better between the Lycans and the Vampires. It was a war no one would win. I liked it. There was nothing

better to me than to off a big old werewolf. Of course, that was when I could get away. I'd been expressedly forbidden from participating in hunts. I wasn't exactly sure of the

consequences, but I knew Selene would be angry if she found I was a death dealer.

It took a lot of coercion to get those around me to agree to lie if she asked and so far, I'd been lucky. It was a bit off-putting at times that she'd taken to being somewhat of a mother to

me. It was possibly because even at somewhere around 600 years old, she didn't look a day over 30.

Late rumors indicated that the Lycans had the means to resurrect Lucian. From what I'd heard, there was just NO getting rid of the bastard. Bad things would happen if he were brought

back, because we had no means of raising the elders from the dead. We didn't WANT to. They weren't a great group. So we were going to have to deal with the Lycans ourselves. No

doubt, a resurrected Lucian might be a big problem.

So, one night, I was to meet three others. We'd found where a group of Lycans that were hiding out underground in the woods outside the coven mansion gates. It would be easy. We

figured there were about seven of them. We could dispatch of them and be back before anyone was the wiser. I slipped away while Selene and Michael were organizing their own hunt. It

was myself and three other low level vampires that had been turned in their early teens: Jonathan, Carlo, and Javier. We'd all acquired weapons from Tony, the new weapons master.

He'd agreed to keep our secret, but we had to swear that if we were caught, we wouldn't give him up. I strapped up my knee-high, steel-toe boots, secured my gun, and wet my hair to

mask my scent. We headed out once our elders had left.

Every night since I'd come to terms with my situation, I'd begged Selene to allow me to be a death dealer with her. The answer was always the same.

"Not a chance."

She was never annoyed or angry, just very matter-of-fact. The one time I'd tried to push the issue, she grabbed me by the shoulder and flashed her eyes,

"I said no, Damarra."

That was the end of it, and that's when I formed my own little squad. I don't know WHY I'm so scared of pissing her off, but I am...

We slipped out under the cover of darkness and made our way over the gates and into the woods. As we walked, I could hear them.

"You guys hear that?" I asked.

"Nah mate, I didn't hear a thing." Jonathan replied...

He was the group dumbass. The only reason we even brought him was because he'd found out about us and threatened to go to Selene. Javier and Carlo were quiet. I knew they were

tracking the opening. It was about fifty yards east of where we were. We made our entrance quietly, dropping down to the bottom of the opening. We began our sweep. It was dark, but

the advantage of being a vampire meant that we had built-in night vision.

We must have been tracking them for a good 30 minutes when we came to somewhat of an intersection...An intersection?? A four way intersection...This wasn't any nest...This was an

underground system, and we were headed back towards the mansion. This was HUGE. And I couldn't tell Selene about it without being exposed...We'd have to see what we could do.

"We have to go back." Javier whispered to me,

"Who can say how many could be down here now?"

"We can't leave" I hissed, "We need to see how many are down here."

He rolled his eyes angrily, but we proceeded. We had to be cautious because there were rooms down there. A lot of rooms, with a lot of Lycans in them. By the time we had explored the

eastern wing of their tunnel system, we had a total of 9 enclaves with a total estimate of 42 Lycans, and they were actively working to extend the tunnel. We had to go back.

Being caught there would have meant death for the four of us. We regressed and started back down the tunnel to the entrance. About 90 meters down, we were taken by surprise when

I got hit, full force, in the face by a very large Lycan. Something was wrong...We were walking towards one another, and I'd never even seen him. My gun flew out of my hand and

clattered down the tunnel. I looked for my group. They were being accosted by Lycans that appeared out of nowhere as well and faring poorly. I was quite a bit stronger than they were.

I'd been sired by the only one of us left that had the ability to walk during the day, but that wasn't enough when the big Lycan's friend decided to join. I'd ended up on my back with a

huge pair of jaws mere centimeters from my face. All of a sudden, he slumped over; silver nitrate spilled out of his newly vacated eye sockets. I rolled him off and looked up to meet the

unmistakable eyes. Hauntingly beautiful, furious, ice blue eyes.

For the first time in about 2.5 years, I was scared. I'd never given Selene any kind of reason to be upset with me...At least none that I'd been caught for. I cowered on the floor as Michael

took the other Lycans out and gathered the boys. She stared down at me, pinning me to the floor with her gaze. Suddenly, she broke the eye contact and looked shiftily down the tunnel.

They were coming. In one swift movement, she reached down, grabbed the front of my suit and jerked me to my feet roughly.

"Get going." She ordered simply.

I took off in the direction of the entrance. A few minutes later, I was out and on my way to the mansion. When I got back, I went straight to my bed...I didn't want to face her. She left me

alone for the night. I lay in my room, thinking about what would happen to me. Would I be exiled for going against the Coven leader's wishes? Would I be strapped down and whipped

like Lucian by Viktor? Would I lose my rank in the coven? I didn't know, and I was worried as hell. The hours dragged on and finally, the night had passed and my door opened. I looked up

at my sire.

"Morning, Selene."

"Good Morning." She said flatly.

"What's Up?"... ... ...Silence.

"You tell me." She replied simply.

"Nothing's up with me." Her face darkened. She was having trouble controlling her anger with me.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically, "because I could swear that you directly disobeyed me by going into a fucking Lycan den last night."

Vampires have an animalistic tendency to snap at those that snap at us. Knowing that, I don't have any clue what came over me...

"I don't know what you're talking about, Selene." I answered, equally sarcastic.

Her face changed. The eyes popped from brown to blue and her fangs snapped out. She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to her. At that point, I changed and hissed at her. She

stood and hauled me out of bed. I changed back, realizing that I'd made a deadly mistake. I was sure she would knock me through the wall.

She stared into me, enraged, her shoulders heaving. She grabbed me again and pulled me forward, pushing my head under her arm; she wrapped it tightly around my waist and began

slapping my ass with all of her strength. I was totally gob smacked. I'd NEVER, even as a human, been spanked like a little child. I struggled, but was no match for her. She kept up until I

begged her to stop. She dropped me on the floor and sat on the bed, dropping her head into her hands.

I sat on the cold marble floor wanting to rub the sting out, but afraid to move. Then I felt ashamed as I looked at her sitting there, head hanging. Not only had I managed to upset my sire,

but I'd pushed her past the point of rationality...And it dawned on me...I'd LIVED. I was thankful.

When she looked at me, she was back to normal. She held out her hand to help me up. I took it and she pulled me to my feet. I looked at the floor, uncomfortable and ashamed. I stepped

aside to let her by. She moved, not to leave, but to embrace me. She didn't say it, but as she smoothed my hair away from my face, her eyes told me what I'd craved to know….

She never said a word to me about that morning. She didn't push for any explanation, but she left me with the understanding that if I broke the rules, I would reap the consequences. And

I don't think she knew it then, but there would be more disobedience and consequence in the future. I refused to sit home and do nothing about the coven's growing problem.

She made it clear that I was not to leave my room, and left two guards outside the door to seal the deal. I had nothing to do, but plan my next trip into the tunnels.

End Chapter 1


	2. A New Life in the Afterlife cont

For the next week or so, I lay low. I avoided Selene like the plague. I kept my ears open though. From what I'd gathered, The Lycans had a Scientist on their side...Jacques Letourneau, the most acclaimed geneticist and stem cell researcher in Algeria. They had raided two of our labs, stealing quantities of the synthetic blood we manufactured.

They were on their way... As far as I was concerned, they needed to be stopped. Selene could beat the hell out of me, but nothing was going to stop me from trying to help get rid of the Lycans. Yeah, I was brave in my room.

I headed down the corridor to the main room and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in" came the reply.

I pushed the heavy wooden door open and walked in.

Selene looked up at me, "Hey there."

"Hey." I answered back.

I stood there akwardly until she pushed a chair towards me with her foot, "Sit." I sat down, trying to figure out what had brought me there.

Finally, she sighed and turned to me, "I'm still very serious about all of this, Damarra, you may not come out with us."

I nodded, "I know."

There was more silence. I felt so out of place, I looked down, I knew she was still looking at me.

"Damarra..." She called me softly. I looked up at her.

"I want you to know...You can't come out on hunts because I'm afraid I'll lose you..."

I was a little surprised. Selene only ever showed affection to Michael...and very rarely for others to see. I was even more surprised when she continued,

"When a vampire sires, or turns, someone...That vampire makes that person family...I turned Michael to save him, because I loved him…I saved you so you wouldn't die such a young casualty of an ageless war, but...Once I tasted you, tasted your memories, and gave you my own, We became inseparable."

She held my gaze, "You are mine... You, as you are now, were born of me and my actions." She shook her head, "I never expected it...I'd only turned Michael, but I knew it right away, and I want to protect you...with everything that I'm made of. I can't help it."

I was speechless…This woman, with whom I had lived for three years and never really sat down and talked with, was baring so much emotion.

"How come you never said any of this before?" I asked, still not entirely sure of what to make of it. She nodded slightly,

"I didn't want to rush you, Damarra. I know as well as any other, that the memories of our former families do not go away. With the love I felt for you that night, I was afraid that you might not be so receptive. I put my feelings away, almost expecting you to ask for them, but the longer time went on, I thought you might not feel the same way and it became more difficult to express…"

I understood, and she was right about my family. It's not that I'd forgotten them. I'd had to lay low because about three days after I'd been turned, I watched on the news that I was suspected dead. My blood was at the scene, but there was no body. I couldn't very well turn up home. I had to let them go. And I did…I didn't forget them, but I made new room for Selene, and maybe Michael. She looked at me for a moment, and then went back to the computer.

I decided to ask about her reactions to my infraction the week before,

"Is all of this why you, um, reacted the way you did the other night?"

She sighed and looked up from the computer, "Part of it accounts for why I was angry,

But it was mostly that you've been bugging me to come out for years and I've always said NO." She cocked an eyebrow with just the tiniest hint of a smile, "And you still found the brass to deliberately do the opposite of what I said."

I couldn't help it, "Well, don't you think it was a bit excessive?" I asked.

She laughed dryly, "You went into a situation you knew NOTHING about and almost got yourself killed, after I told you, you COULD NOT be a death dealer." She shook her head, "You should be grateful I didn't… That little spanking was less than you deserved," She stated indignantly, "and it was nothing compared to what you'll get if you ever do something like that again…" She finished with that same cock of the brow, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes…" I answered slowly. She gave me a look. "Ma'am…yes Ma'am." I finished. She seemed to be satisfied. I realized I would be late to our hunt if I didn't leave soon, but I doubted that I should go. I tried to put my feelers out, "Any word on how they've managed to cloak themselves so we can't see them?"

"Word? No, not for you. It's none of your concern." She made a face at her computer then looked at me in disbelief, "Are you STILL trying?" She moved from around the desk and took my arm, standing me up, "Do you need a reminder?" she asked angrily, pulling me towards her. I resisted, "No, Selene, I'm sorry…. I just wanted to chat about it." She rolled her eyes, but didn't let go, "YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW." She reiterated, shaking me. I pulled away, "Sorry, I was just wondering." It was strange to be dropped right into the thick of this relationship so quickly, but it felt right.

I backed away, "I'll be off, then, Selene."

"Where to?"

"Erm, I've got a party to attend in Leeds…a small coven, remember? The 'youth' group?" I made air quotes with my fingers.

With the mass gathering of the various covens in London, they were starting to recognize that there were young ones in their midst, and that we needed companionship and help dealing with having lost mortal lives. So my lie was at least a believable one. She shrugged, "Michael will take you."

"I can go on my own, Selene." I tried. She gave me a funny look, but nodded and went back to her computer. I started towards the door, "Damarra…I want you back by 3am." It was already midnight, but I wasn't going to argue. She'd be out on hunt 'til at least 5, so I had some time.

I went straight down to the bowels of the mansion to meet Javier and Tony. When I walked in, Javier gave me a look. Tony started right up, "Here" he said, tossing me a pair of the gayest looking goggles I'd ever seen.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well, the Lycans have developed a formula that allows them to be invisible to the nocturnal creatures eyes…Humans can still see them, they can see each other, but we can't see them." He took the goggles back, "These are night vision, they let you see in the dark through human eyes."

"Nice, we can go back down then?"

"yeah," Tony responded, "Long as your ready to deal with so many of 'em at once..."

"You don't have anything that can take out these tunnels?" I asked.

"Do I look like a fucking royal army supplier?" He asked shortly.

"My bad." I backed off, "maybe just a bit more mapping, then?"

Javier spoke up, "We're not prepared to fight them, Damarra, that's the ONLY choice we have right now." I looked into his black eyes and new he was right...We grabbed our gear and headed out. As we walked toward the gates, I was curious, "So, what happened after Michael took you guys back?"

"He brought us back to the mansion and shut us up in our room and locked the doors until dawn." He answered. when he was quiet, I asked again, That was it?"

"Yeah, why? What'd Selene do to you?" I seethed quietly, "Nothing really."

We walked in silence to the opening of the underground tunnel system. They had tried to cover it over. But Selene had already left, and if she and the others were here, they'd have removed the cover from the opening, so we were by ourselves. We headed down again.


	3. Chapter 3

We proceeded to strap the night vision goggles on...Jonathan somehow simultaneously managed to activate a white LED light on his suit and hit the ground, moaning that he was blind...told you: group dumbass.

I shook my head and motioned for Javier and Carlo to follow as I threw off the cover and stepped down into the dark. We brought the sonar map constructor, just in case there had been any new developments since the last time we'd come.

Halfway down the hall, there'd been no Lycan sightings, but they were working quickly...there had been 3 new branches added in the last week! We double checked our clips, removed our safeties, and split up to check the den out. Jonathan stuck with Carlo, and Javier and I went our own ways.

I crept along the dark tunnel cautiously. I could smell the stinking beasts. I stopped at the entrance to the first room, and listened...nothing...then a warm, sour breeze passed the back of my neck. I turned to meet the muzzle of a Lycan. He backhanded me into the opposite wall, knocking my goggles from my face. I couldn't see him anymore and he threw me around like a ragdoll. I saw my clothes rip and my skin shred. I was going to die. I never even had a chance to draw my gun as my world went completely black...

When I woke, I was chained to a wall with little room to move. There were several greasy beast-men and a doctor with a French accent talking. Two of them wanted to kill me...leave my head on "the leader's" doorstep. The doctor and the remaining two lycans wanted to keep me alive and use me as bait.

They knew who I was. I had a feeling that if I made it out alive, I was going to wish I hadn't.

The doctor turned to me, "Well, look who's awake." he came over and pushed my hair out of my face, smiling at me. His breath smelled like rotting fish and his teeth were practically falling out of his head. I pulled away and snapped at him. He laughed and pulled a syringe out of his coat pocket. His smile disappeared as he stabbed me in the neck with it. I raged against my chains as he left me alone in the room. It was only as I watched my own limbs begin to disappear, that I realized I was naked, and that he must have injected me with the same thing the lycans were using...

For hours, I pulled against my chains, til I noticed the bolt holding my right wrist had loosened a bit. It took me another hour to rip it from the wall. One down, three to go. I wondered if my mates had made it out. I guess I'd know sooner or later.

Sooner...

There was a great commotion in the hallway and I heard the lycans rushing past. I'd given up on trying to remove the rest of my bonds when I saw something near the door. Selene! It was Selene! Maybe the guys had made it back. I forgot momentarily that she couldn't see me, so I called to her.

Her head whipped in my direction, her fangs prevalent, and her eyes glowing blue. She flew to me, stopping to tentatively feel for me. She pulled a pair of goggles from a belt she wore around her waist and slipped them on. I could see flecks of blood and silver nitrate on the front of her black suit. She must have been pretty successful. Her brow furrowed as she examined me through the night vision goggles, feeling my arms and legs, and brushing her fingers over the gaping open wounds across my midriff. I gasped at the pain I hadn't noticed before. One by one, she literally tore my shackles from the wall and lifted me up. The sensation of the feeling flooding back into my arms and legs was a sensory overload and I passed out.

It was a brief nap. I woke with my head towards the ground, my ass in the air, and my feet dangling on the other side of a shoulder I recognized to be Michael's. He was running swiftly up the mansion drive. He burst through the door and laid me on a table in the great room. Everyone began to gather round, I guess they could see me then. My vision was blurred, but I could make out Carlo's face. He knelt down and whispered in my ear, "Sorry, D, we had to tell to get you outta there, Jon's still there."

Ugh. Who cared? Really? Idiot.

I didn't have much time to think, Michael was back with the coven's equivalent of a medical team and they proceeded to put me under again. I woke up sore and ran my hand over the stitches in my stomach. I was on a lounge in the great room, but no one else was around. I struggled to get up...for some reason, I wasn't healing as fast as normal... The front doors burst open and Selene flew in, dragging a bloodied Jonathan behind her. Michael ran in and grabbed him, probably taking him to the medics.

I sat gingerly on the edge of the lounge watching my sire. She walked to me slowly and deliberately. I wanted to run, or disappear again, but that sort of luck didn't belong to me. She stood in front of me looking tired and irritated. She reached down and took my hand, helped me up, and walked me, very slowly, to my room where she put me in bed and laid with me, her arm under my head.

Normally, we don't sleep, but I did that night. My body needed to recuperate. I wasn't completely healed when I woke hours later, but I was close. I looked over and met Selene's gaze. She was peaceful, relaxed almost. "I guess you're, um, pretty angry at me?" I asked.

She sighed, "Furious, actually." I looked down, "but," she continued, "right now, I'm relieved to have you back safe."

I relaxed a little. She laid a cool hand on my injured stomach, "Please, do not assume there will be no retribution, little one." she warned quietly, drumming her fingers against my skin, " As soon as you have healed, we will be discussing this grossly deliberate disobedience." I felt a twinge in my stomach. She left me to think about that, locking my door on her way out.

Two days later, my door was opened and I was called to Selene and Michael's quarters. When I entered, I observed my sire, Michael, and Tony sitting at the table. "Take your seat, Damarra." she ordered. I sat slowly and she stood. "Firstly, let me say, that though I do not condone your running off and doing the exact opposite of what I expected...I must admit that we did gain important knowledge on the lycans' newest workings from the information gleaned from your unauthorized hunt." She paced in front of me, "Furthermore, I do not appreciate that you asked MY weapons master to cover for you...the only reason he's alive right now is that he saved face BIG time...your blood still held the invisibility serum, which he was able to extract." she stopped in front of me and grabbed my arm, forcing me to the edge of my chair, "HE will get another chance...YOU will NOT!" I waited for her to act right there, but she let me go and motioned Tony away. I guess that was his warning...she spoke to Michael, "I expect you to handle the boys, Michael. Please...make sure the very thought of disobeying is painful." He nodded at her and winked playfully at me. That was a bit of a welcome surprise in a very scary moment.

Once the room was empty, save the two of us, she sat down again, crossed her legs and looked at me across the table.

We stared at one another for a minute until she spoke, "Feeling better?"

I toyed with the idea of saying no to save myself, but she wasn't stupid, so I nodded.

"Good." She said quietly, "Damarra, this brings me no pleasure, but I expect this to be the last time I have to do this,"

She added, "for this offense."

Then she shook her head, "I just...I still can't believe you went back after we discussed it." I had no idea what to say, so I just shrugged. This displeased her and she rose, making it to me in two strides.

"Well," she snapped, "I think you'll find that this time around won't be so pleasantly easy." She grabbed my arm, pulling me up from my chair. I resisted a little, but she paid me no mind, pulling me to her. She stood me in front of her and looked into my eyes intensely, "Tell me what you're about to get." she demanded.

I wasn't going to say...what if I was wrong? I might give her ideas, or look really dumb. I shook my head and she squeezed my arms, "Go on...you're getting?"

I couldn't say it, I just couldn't. I shook my head again. She sighed and sat on the leather cushioned bench to her left, without releasing me. I was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. The black catsuit wasn't working for the wounds I'd had. Those were gone now.

She gave a small tug, and though I wanted nothing more than to run, I barely resisted as she pulled me face down, over her lap.

I stared at the floor as she adjusted me so my ass was higher in the air, and momentarily admired the highly detailed mahogany "feet" on the bench...they were actually carved feet...like, gargoyle feet or something.

I was brought out of my thoughts when she tugged my sweatpants down. The reality of my situation set in. I closed my eyes, waiting for the first blow to land, but she hadn't started yet. She spoke again, "So, what are you getting for your disobedience, Damarra?"

I closed my eyes, cussing her out in my head. Outwardly, I answered, "A spanking, Sire." I called her Sire when I wanted to suck up...wasn't working.

She got straight to the task at hand and had me trying to drag myself away after seconds. I bit my lip to avoid crying out as her hand landed across my exposed behind again and again. I made little progress, for as soon as I shifted, her left arm clamped around my waist. She was naturally stronger than I, and much more so. I tried to remain dignified, but after a few more moments, I couldn't take it and I began wiggling and bucking to get my bare bum out of her way. I gasped as she picked up the pace and put some more force behind it. Every stroke was like fire, and they just kept coming. I began to break down as I tried to fight my way off Selene's lap. I started doing something I hadn't done in years...the growing pain in my hindquarters and maybe a spot of guilt got to me and I began to cry... She continued spanking me firmly. As she held me over her lap, she spoke, "I could have lost you out there..." I cried softly to myself, wanting to listen, but too aware of her hand. "I will not accept disobedience that puts you in that kind of danger!" she growled, more for herself I expect. Though she did bring her hand down harder than ever. I squealed, but that didn't faze her.

It was getting to a point where I couldn't take anymore, but she continued in silence...I didn't. I grabbed the foot of the bench, and tried to pull myself, crying, off of her lap. She let me go, only stand me up and pull me back to her right side.

Her fangs didn't pop out, but her eyes flashed blue, "This will be over when I decide, little one." she hissed. I gave up and cry-whined as she put me back over her knees. Then she really turned up the heat. I wailed as she spanked the holy hell out of me, only letting up once I squealed an honest apology.

She stood me in front of her, holding my arms. "I. Love. You."

She said, both awkwardly, and forcefully. I nodded, hopping from foot to foot. I wanted to rip my hands away and soothe my injured, um, pride. "You too, you too." I breathed back. She did not give me my hands back, but she spoke again, " If you dare to go out and hunt against my wishes again, I will beat your rear end until you're fucking crippled."

Wow...I searched her face for a hint of humor, there was none. I stood still, thinking I should probably stop bouncing around. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead, "Go to your room, you're grounded, til I say you aren't." I nodded and finally got to pull my pants up. I ran back to my room, shut the doors, and tried to rub the throbbing pain out of my behind.

I thought for a while about the invisibility serum...I wondered how it might affect me, since it was tailored for the Lycans... I decided I wanted to sleep again and eventually drifted off to the dreamless void that sleeping vampires experience.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty,

These next few Chapters will be shorter than the first three, but I hope you enjoy them. More references and descriptions of corporal punishment, but I promise we'll get to more deliciously bloody action soon. Damarra just needs to find her way around the rules without getting caught, and that will come soon enough! Let me know what you think.

Chapter 4

The next morning...

I was surprised to find that my behind was still sore when I rolled over. Something was wrong. I usually healed quickly. Obviously, I wasn't immune to pain, but I had the distinct advantage of not having to experience it for very long. I pulled my sweats down and craned my neck to look. No real redness or bruising, just a little.

I padded to the washroom and turned the shower on. I stepped in once the water was warm and let the water pour over me. I had a long day ahead of me, what, with being confined for an undetermined period of time.

My thoughts wandered back to being invisible. I could do whatever I wanted then. I wished I could have a go at that serum again, without the chains.

As I was daydreaming, I went to grab the soap and noticed that my hand was gone! The rest of me was gone too! It was amazing...I could see the water running down the shape of my body.

I rushed through my shower and got out, excited that I might be able to get out of my room. I wondered if my clothes would disappear as well, like the first time. Then I realized...I'd gone invisible while wishing I could be invisible.

I shut my eyes and wished to be visible again. When I opened them, there I was. Oh. My. God. I had the power of invisibility!

Oh, I was going to get the hell out of my room. I pulled my suit on and disappeared again, as I thought, my suit disappeared as well. I switched back and forth a few times, just to be sure, and I headed out. My first stop was the weapons room. I wanted to talk to Tony, apologize, but when I got there, Selene was already speaking with him.

"I expect you to take care of these things, Antoine." she scolded.

"I know, Selene. I'm sorry, but her blood samples keep vanishing and reappearing." he replied, exasperated. "Every time I go to handle one, they disappear!" He shook his head, "The night vision goggles do me no good trying to research microscopic samples."

He looked like a lightbulb went off, "I will say one thing...the blood cells that are broken...in a vampire, especially your little one...they reform very quickly...but they're taking forever to heal, compared-"

She stopped him with her hand and squinted in my direction. She motioned for a pair of goggles. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could, bursting into my room and making myself re-appear. "Stupid girl!" I reprimanded myself angrily.

Not 30 seconds later, my door opened and Selene sauntered past the threshold. I was sitting on my bed, trying not to look like I was winded.

She leaned against my desk and crossed her arms, "How do you do it?"

"Do what, Sire?" I asked demurely.

She sighed and vacated her post to visit my wardrobe, where she procured a leather belt. She walked back with it folded in half and pointed it at me. "Over the desk, little one, I see we need to do this the hard way."

I scooted back on my bed as she approached me, "I-it just happens! I can't stop it..." I whined. I didn't want to divulge how much control I really had just yet.

She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment and I panicked silently. She nodded and seemed satisfied, "Sorry, Love," she sighed, "but the lock's going on the door. I can't risk you getting out right now." She laid the belt on the desk and motioned for me to come to her. I sidled over and let her wrap her arms around me. I wasn't used to the open affection, and certainly not when it was for no particular reason. She lifted my chin, "I know we've only recently started bridging the gap between us... And maybe it feels a little strange at times...but I just need you to know, right now, that I love you, and I'm just trying to keep you safe."

I nodded.

She kept her arms around me, but changed the subject, "So, have you noticed that it's that it's taking you longer for you to heal than normal?"

"Yes." I answered honestly.

She nodded silently and let me go. "Stay. Here." she commanded before she left, locking the door behind her.

I took a moment and wondered if Selene ever thought life was easier before the 10 of us adolescent humans-turned-vampires came into the coven. I was only really cool with Javi and Carlo, the two Puerto Rican boys who got turned by lesser coven members. These days, it was only dire situations that led vampires to turn humans. You think that would bond us young ones, but no. I kind of hated the others...they were all retards(especially Jonathan) The kind that sat around in Victorian cosplay clothes and were ignorant of our situation with the Lycans. Like, twilight isn't real, our lives aren't very romantic, and it's the 21st century...how 'bout some clothes from the last 10 years?

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the black, gothic, vaulted ceiling. I was gonna be doing a lot of unnecessary sleeping. Hopefully, she'd have them heat my synthetic blood bags.

I fucking hate cold blood.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

hapter 5

I was in my room for weeks with little more than a visit from Selene every day. She brought my "food" up three times a day and sat with me for a while before leaving me again. All I did was lay in bed and stare at my ceiling and play around with my new ability.

There was a knock at my door. Selene never knocked, she had the key... "who is it?" I called.

"Javi." he called back.

"Door's locked, I can't open it."

The lock clicked and he opened it cautiously. I herded him in and shut the door. "Lock it back up, Javier, I don't wanna get caught." He slid the key in the door and re-locked it.

"What are you doing here? They let you out already?" I asked him.

"Today was the first day we were allowed out...I just wanted to come see you."

"Oh, ok...so I'm worth getting in trouble again? 'Cause Selene will be here in a few to bring me something to eat, and I don't think I'm getting out of here today...how the hell'd you get a key?"

He laughed, "I haven't seen you in weeks, and how I got the key is my business."

"It's not Selene's, right? I asked cautiously. I really didn't want that sort of visit from her today.

"Nah...'S Tony's. He let me borrow it."

I shook my head, "He's lucky Selene likes him. She basically said she'd have killed him after I got snatched on our hunt."

He laughed again, "Bet you got off easy after that...you were hurt. Michael took a strap to us." He shuddered, remembering.

"I did not get off easy, jerk!" I replied indignantly, socking him in the arm and knocking him down.

"God, you're strong!" he exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Having fun, are we?"

We whipped around and faced her. Jesus, you couldn't get away with ANYTHING around here. She was just everywhere. It was driving me insane.

She approached us and reached out, fast as lightning...grabbed Javier by the back of his neck and marched him out of my room and into the hallway. I could tell she was telling him off, and I'm pretty sure she smacked him. She came back in a minute later and looked at me, shaking her head in irritation.

"I didn't know he was gonna come in, honestly, Selene."

"I know, but you should have turned him away."

Her face softened, "I was coming up to let you out anyway, little one."

I struggled to contain my excitement. "But, "she continued, "you are not allowed out of the house, yet." She put her hands on my shoulders, "and god help you if you disobey me this time, Damarra."

"Okay, okay." I agreed. I was starting to forget what the rest of the house looked like. Something would have to be done about those blood samples though, if I was ever going to be able to make the best of my new power. Couldn't run off and disappear and have them disappearing too, to let anyone who saw know what I was up to.

I waited for the sun to set and the death dealers to leave. Selene was leading the attack. I had to devise a plan to hide or destroy the samples. I looked over at the half empty bag of synthetic blood I'd left on my desk and stuffed it down the front of my suit. Tony wasn't going to help me now that Selene had made it clear that it wouldn't be beneficial to his health. I switched my phone to silent and disappeared, creeping down the hall, down the staircase, across the foyer, through the great room, and down into the first sub-level where the weapons room was. Tony would be out for a while. He was on the second sub-level monitoring the hunt for any issues. I crept in and reappeared. The samples were in holders on top of a lighted plate in the back of the room. I pulled the stoppers out and emptied the vials, one by one, into the sink, refilling them with the synth blood from my unfinished lunch. I placed the refilled vials on the spinner and turned it on so the stuff sticking to the sides would go back down. Time for a test drive. I disappeared, watching the vials intently. Thankfully, they remained where they were.

After I was back in the great room, I pulled my phone out and texted Javi, "Where u ?"

It was easier than looking all over the mansion. This place is fucking huge...three floors, 4 wings, four sub-levels, 64 bedrooms...64...nevermind the countless offices, common rooms, tactical rooms and labs, and of course, the fourth sub-level held a chamber for the ancient ones, of whom there were none left. Selene would be in there one day, waiting to be woken up like Viktor. It wasn't the original mansion of course...we're outside of London. The original's remains were in Bucharest.

I opened the reply text, "Waitin 4 u, in Carlo's room"

Fuck, that was like, a seven minute trip... Weeks in my room had made me a lazy girl, I trudged up the three flights to the top floor, east wing, end of the hall, feels like we're in another country corner of the house, where I knew Carlo's room to be.

Carlo lounged on his couch and Javier sat on the desk. He grinned at me cheesily, "Hey mate...Your mum has a temper!" I laughed, removing my weird feeling about the word "Mum". I could never see calling her that, though I was certainly starting to view her in that manner, given recent happenings.

"Yeah, she cracked you one, huh?" I teased him.

"Yeah, she looked like she was swatting a mosquito, but It felt like she was gonna break my neck!" he said back, "I feel like she could break me in half. She's probably as strong, if not stronger than Michael."

I nodded, "Yeah, you still believe I got off easy?"

He shook his head, "Nah, for sure you didn't." Then he giggled like a little girl, " Wanna tell us about it in detail, 'little one'?" He motioned quote marks, laughing til I threw one of Carlo's boots at his head, knocking him off the desk.

"You know, I hope she beats your ass one of these days, you pansy!" I fussed as he picked himself up.

We both knew it was all in fun, but it was time to get down to business. I had a secret to share, and I needed help figuring out how we could use this to our advantage without getting caught.

We sat in silence for a moment. I took a deep breath, "Look." I demanded. I activated my ability

In front of them. "I think when those smelly beasts injected me, they made me permanently, well, you know, invisibility...able-ish, or whatever." I continued. Javier stared at my imprint on the bed before leaning over to grab me...

"Hey! Watch what your grabbing!" I squealed, pushing his hand off my breast.

"I would, if I could see you!" he defended himself.

I looked over at Carlo who was grinning, goggles strapped to his head. He winked at Javier, "She didn't move your hand right away!" He burst out laughing. I knocked his goggles off his head and threw him into the headboard. He laughed harder, "Fuck, mate, she IS strong!"

I willed myself back to visibility, ignoring their silliness. "So, the question is...how can we use this to get back down there?" I asked, nodding in the general direction of the offensive beast's nest. Carlo put his hands up, "Count me out, D. I'm not going through the aftermath again. It'll only get worse. She'll probably have him skin us alive, then strap us, then kill us next time."

I looked at Javier pleadingly. "Please, Javi? I just wanna try something real quick." He sighed his consent. "Gimme your hand." I ordered. He held his hand out and I took it in mine. I disappeared, and he went with me. "Oh fuck!" Carlo exclaimed.

Javier began laughing uncontrollably, "Oh my god, mate, I'm fucking invisible!" he reached over and slapped Carlo.

"You fucker!" Carlo yelled. He tackled the space Javier occupied and his hand was ripped from mine. I was still invisible, Javier popped back into view and they wrestled until like most men do, they got too rough and pissed one another off. The fangs came out and the dark eyes changed to bright ochre. So, if he let go, no more invisibility for him. I grabbed his arm, but he remained unchanged. I figured he would have to be attached to me when I changed over, otherwise, he was toast.

I broke them up and Javi and I convened in his room to plan.

End chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Javier and I had little to do but wait for the Death Dealers to leave for the night. We were going to have to be careful. After some cajoling, I'd convinced Tony to drop some hints on what was going on. Selene and the DD's had destroyed the tunnel system and eradicated the Lycans, most of whom fled to other locations. Well, that threw my plan off a bit. After begging for a solid twenty minutes straight, he gave me the location of a lair they hadn't gotten around to yet. Their plan, he said, was to hit that one two nights later if all went as planned tonight. Their strategy? To take out the smallest gatherings and go for the jackpot when it was all that was left. They were gunning hard to get rid of the Lycans before Lucian could be resurrected. I bugged him til he gave up the location. It was, surprise!, in an abandoned subway tunnel in south west London.

We gathered our tools...Goggles, Guns, and silver nitrate bullets. I was amazed no one had thought to confiscate those items the first two times we got caught.

We had just finished planning, and had shoved our gear under the bed when Selene came in.

"What're you two up to?" she asked, slightly suspicious.

"Nothing, just hanging out." I answered, as naturally as possible.

She looked at me for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to believe me. "Alright then," she nodded and held her arms out, "We're heading out." I hugged her back and was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at Javier and released me. "You two behave." she chided playfully. We mumbled our agreement and waited for her to leave.

As soon as she made her exit, Javier spoke, "Wow...I don't think I can do this, D."

"And why is that?" I asked angrily.

"She's the leader...the fucking leader, and she's, like, your mother. She's, like, fucking in love with you..." He said, holding his hands up.

"Don't be so damn dramatic, Javier."

He took a step back, "She'll tear my heart out if something happens to you...you see the way she looks at you and is all super protective."

"Dude, she'll get over it. Eventually, I'm gonna be a death dealer, and she's gonna have to deal with it."

"That's ridiculous, you're 16. That won't happen for a while." he countered.

"No, I'm like, 18 or 19." I returned, trying to figure out my actual age.

He laughed dryly, "Maybe in human years, but you know how slowly we age and mature. It's like, 30 human years to one of ours...Look at Selene, she's been around for 600-something years and she's what, 32? Yeah, you'll be a death dealer in like, 200 years."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever...if you don't wanna be fucking awesome and invisible with me, I bet Jon will go."

"No, no, I'll go." he conceded quickly.

"Good, then grab your shit and let's go." I held my hand out and he grabbed it. We disappeared and made our way out of the mansion. We couldn't call a car, so we had to run all the way to London. No need to be invisible there, humans could see us anyway, and to them, we were just some fruity goth kids whose parents didn't know where they were. Not too far off base, actually.

It took us about 40 minutes to get there and down into the tunnels. It was going to be another hour before we saw any action. We were gonna have to take a train. We bought tickets and took our seats. We were close enough by the next stop to hop off and walk 20 minutes into the abandoned wing. Here was where we had to be careful. We hugged the walls and kept our eyes and ears open.

We snuck around a bend and came upon a platform with bathrooms and a ticket office. There were about 5 Lycans smoking in there. I looked back at Javier and nodded. We drew our weapons.

I took aim and squeezed the trigger. Glass shattered and I saw a spray of silver nitrate as my slug hit one of the beasts in the left temple. Javier hit the one in front of mine in the chest. Both of them dropped immediately. The remaining three began to morph in to giant wolves. Despite my being centuries younger than any of the death dealers, I was an expert shot. I took two of them out mid-morph with bullets through the head. Javier wasn't as good as me and he missed the last one. The wolf took off down the tunnel, probably towards more of them. I had to grab him before he reached the next platform.

I brought my gun up and shot a round through his spine, narrowly missing the solar round he shot back. Not that the solar part could kill me..I could walk for a quite a while in the sunlight, but not indefinitely, it's just that I didn't want to get shot at all.

His legs folded under him as the bullet damaged his spinal cord and he convulsed on the ground for a few seconds before turning back into a man to die in the dark subway tunnel.

I checked my clip: 11 rounds left. "Ready to go?" I asked Javier breathlessly. He nodded silently.

We were stopped in our tracks when we heard deep growling sounds behind us. We turned to face what looked like an army of Lycans- some beasts, others men with guns. I grabbed Javi with one hand and disappeared on instinct. The Lycans seemed puzzled. After I had dragged him behind one of the divider columns, I realized that the Lycans COULDN'T see me! How was that possible? Must've been the way my body metabolized the serum.

"Alright," I whispered, pulling my gun, "Hold on tight" We started running and I began to pick them off one by one. Every single one of my 11 bullets took a Lycan out. God, I'm good. Javier's gun emptied into every space but one with a werewolf in it. The remaining Lycans looked around frantically. I almost laughed. They were so scared. I dragged Javier back down the tunnel, but on the way, he tripped. His jacket pulled out of my grip and he reappeared. As soon as he was visible, one of the filthy animals discharged his sub-machine gun, hitting Javier in the leg twice. I gasped waiting for my friend to explode. He didn't. Huh. Regular rounds. Lucky us.

Three bullets tore through me: one through my thigh, one into my stomach, and one through my collarbone. I reappeared, grabbed Javier, disappeared, and dragged him down the tunnel in a zig zag pattern.

We must have been running for half an hour before my body betrayed me. I let Javier go and leaned against the wall. I was lightheaded and in a ton of pain. Javier's leg had already rejected the bullets and was healing. I was just losing blood. On top of that, I could feel the bullet in my stomach still moving.

"I'm calling Tony." he hissed. I was winded and my vision was blurry. I hadn't the energy to care.

He called and closed his phone.

"Anyone who can help is out...he said he has to send the dealers."

Kill me now.

End chap 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Javi grabbed my wrist and pulled me further down the tunnel, we had to keep moving. My legs buckled. I was losing so much blood and I'd only rejected one bullet. This was gonna be one painful process. I couldn't run anymore...

I didn't have to. The Death Dealers swept down the tunnel passing us. The tail of the snake brought up by none other than the last person I needed to see.

She scooped me up off the ground and carried me the opposite direction of the fight. Javier followed us. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Somewhere in there, we got into one of our cars and Selene sat in the back with me and had the driver take us back to the mansion. There was a great hustle when we got back to get me on a table and extract the bullets.

I woke two days later in my bed. Javier sat at the end, watching me.

"Hey" I croaked.

"Hey" he said back.

"What're you doing in here?" I asked.

He looked down, "Selene will be back in a minute...she told me to watch you for a few minutes.

"Oh, ok."

"D, we are in SO much trouble...like, a shitload of trouble."

I nodded, "I'm sure...we can't even-"

Selene cleared her throat from the door. Javier stood up.

"Get out...Go to your room." she commanded. He ducked past her as she stared at him coldly. She turned the same cold glare on me before turning to shut the door.

I was incapacitated as she approached the bed. She sat next to me, "How do you do it, Damarra?"

I knew exactly what she was asking, but she wasn't gonna get it out of me yet because she wasn't going to lay a hand on me in my condition. I shrugged.

She struggled to control her anger. She produced three glass vials. The same vials I had refilled.

I snorted, "Yeah? I've seen those before."

She smiled like poison candy and reached down the neck of her suit. She pulled another vial on a chain from around her neck and tossed it on the bed.

"Why is it, that the little sample I kept for my chain keeps disappearing, but Tony tells me that these three haven't budged in two days?"

I swallowed hard, but my foolish pride wouldn't let me give in while I had an advantage.

"How should I know, Selene? Who keeps blood on a necklace?"

She laughed in disbelief. Then she reached down and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of bed. I coughed and winced in pain, but had little time to wallow. Selene grabbed my face and forced me to look her in the eyes.

"See, you won't die from these injuries, little one, so I really don't NEED to baby you through the healing process...So, are you going to tell me what I want to know or should I put you over my knee right now? Because I will. Now, and everyday after until you do."

I looked into her frozen blue eyes and decided that I was in too much pain to deal with that.

I was allowed to be annoyed, right? I pulled away from her and sat gingerly on my bed. Before she could react, I said, "I can turn it on and off, just by thinking about it."

She seemed a bit impressed, "Do it. Now." So I did. She reached out and grabbed me before I could hobble off to hide. She knew me too well. "C'mon back, little one." she demanded, a bit more gently. I reappeared sullenly.

She helped me back into bed, pulled the covers over me and began to pace.

"I really don't even know what to do with you, Damarra."

She said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Everything I tell you not to do, you do anyway...Why?"

"'Cause, I want to be part of our coven's solution." I stated.

She looked at me incredulously.

"Has it not dawned on you, that it's incredibly counter productive to us for me to have to save you and your friends every time you pull this shit?"

"Has it not occurred to you, that I've taken out like, 20 Lycans, on my own, just tonight?" I answered smartly...why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

She walked around the side of the bed calmly, reached out, and slapped me in the mouth. "Watch your tone, brat." she warned. I held my hand to my mouth, more to keep anything else from slipping out before I could filter it than anything else.

"Well, let me tell you the deal." She continued. "I'm moving in with you for a bit, my dear...I'm going to see to you through your injuries, and I'm going to have Tony on babysitting duty for you and your friend when we have to go out...That's HIS punishment. He's been demoted."

I felt bad for Tony...it was partly my fault, but she continued,

"You will endure a number of punishments." she stopped pacing and looked at me calmly, her eyes brown again.

"Firstly, you will be getting spanked every night before bed for the next month...and you will be sleeping, every night. You will write lines every day. Whatever I choose. And if you even get a hint of an attitude about any of it, I will put you over my knee right then and there." She rambled matter of factly.

"Isn't that what you threatened me with to get me to tell you my secret?" I asked. She waved my question away.

"Also, Michael was shot tonight." she said quietly.

"He probably wouldn't have been, had we not had to go into the tunnels, which we had no plan to."

Alright, damn. That made me feel really bad, til she kept going,

"He's fine, but you'll be getting a ...visit...from him as well."

"You gave him permission to, erm, spank me?" I asked.

"Why are you surprised, Damarra? He's like my husband. You, are like my daughter...See where this is going?"

She considered me her daughter?

"You think of me that way?" I asked.

"What way? Like a daughter?" she came and sat down by me, taking my hand in hers. "That's cute, little one, but it's not getting you out of your punishment." I rolled my eyes, was I that see through?

"I'm going to go get you something to eat, then we can get down to business before you go to sleep for the night."

Business?

"But I'm not tired..."

"You will be, love." She called over her shoulder as she left.

She came back a few minutes later with a warm bag of blood and sat with me while I drank. After I was done, she took the empty bag and set it on the night table.

She took my arm and nudged me out of bed. What? I stood in front of her, puzzled.

"Alright princess, put your hands on the bed." she ordered, gently turning me around.

Damn.

I bent to put my hands on the bed. I was wearing a hospital gown kinda thing that just sort of fell open in the back.

I watched her over my shoulder as she produced a small hairbrush shaped paddle, or maybe it was a paddle shaped hairbrush. Who knew? Who cared? It was about to be applied to me...I closed my eyes and tried to stay still while she laid into me.

It was surprisingly short, and not as hard as I was expecting, but it still made my eyes tear up. I sniffled a bit, 'cause, you know, I wasn't feeling well ANYway.

She finished and ushered me into my bed. She gave me a peck on the cheek and turned the light off. She was right. I WAS tired after that.

This was gonna be a long, painful month.

End chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

***Peeks head in cautiously* **

**Heyyyyy... So, I'm only a few months late with this update, right? I'm REALLY sorry and I won't make a million excuses. A few of you know what I've been up to. Unfortunately, I've also felt like I'm hitting a bit of a wall with this fic. Please do let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Also, you'll do well to thank Jenny0912 (And go check out her glee fic, if you're so inclined.) for this update, because it wouldn't be happening today if she hadn't told me how grounded I was till I finished this chapter. I mean, she was super mean and evil about it, AND she has repeatedly called me a "Brat", but I'm not, I'm not, I'm NOT! I AM, however, super cute. (She DID say that I totally win the cute contest!) **

**Um, anyway, I hope you all won't hate me forever and will enjoy this chappy. You may tell me off if you like.**

I was groggy. I looked over to see Selene. She was laying on her side, facing away from me, and she was knocked out. I guess it had been a while since she'd gotten any sleep. Realistically, it could have been days or weeks.

She'd taken the last few nights off from going out with the Death Dealers because apparently, I "couldn't be trusted" to behave for Tony. I was only days into my punishment and already I'd been spanked twice apart from the whole "once a night" thing. I mean, I swear I've been building up a tolerance.

Anyway, today was to be the day that Michael came to have a chat with me. In a few hours, I'd be face down, ass up over HIS knee, while Selene went back to work. I wasn't looking forward to it in the least. My behind was always burning lately, and apparently, it was a consistent shade of red. At least that's what my Sire had told me last time she'd exposed it. The downside to this whole invisibility thing was that it definitely affected my ability to heal at the same lightening fast speed of a normal vampire. Oh well...I could walk in the sun and go invisible anytime I wanted. My wrist ached as well... I'd written enough lines to fill a book. A really, really long book.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling with my legs hanging off the edge at the knee. I'd been doing this a lot lately. What else was there to do? I wasn't going to go running off to fight Lycans again. Though I was torn between feeling like it was absolutely worth the consequences to deliver a swift death to a few of the beasts that would cherish my demise and feeling like I'd rather let them kill me so I didn't have to face the humiliation and physical pain of another spanking at Selene's hands, I didn't dare disobey my Sire right now.

I was snapped out of my daydreams as Selene stirred, rolling over, and feeling around the bed lazily for me. When she couldn't reach me, she bolted upright, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw me at the end of the bed. Most of our interactions were wordless, though filled with more affection than I think I'd ever received in both my human and vampire lives. She narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a playful grimace before grabbing me and pulling me to her.

She held me, arms around my waist, my back against her chest for a moment.

"You know, little one...you are such a trouble maker."

I nodded, "I know, Selene."

She gave me a small squeeze and continued, "And part of me really, really wants to hold up on my end of this deal..."

I looked at her, confused.

"Because, honestly, Damarra, you deserved every single smacking you've gotten, and every single one you've been promised." Her left brow cocked as she spoke, but her eyes were still warm brown.

I couldn't look at her anymore. I preferred when the whole thing seemed much colder... Without so much emotion. Mainly, without as much description. I HATED discussing spankings. I hated saying the word aloud. To me, it was such an awkward word... Which is precisely why I was forced to use it when she questioned me before I presented myself for punishment each night.

"But part of me is also dreading each night, because I know that I have to take you over my knee and make you cry...which I hate." She rested her chin on my shoulder, tightening her grasp around my midsection. She'd become particularly clingy, and unfortunately, resolved to discipline me since I'd accidentally called her "Mum" three nights before. She was waiting for that to happen again, but I wasn't. I didn't think so, anyway.

I rested my head against hers, "Well, I don't like it either!" I whispered.

Then she did something I had never seen her do. She laughed...for real. Like, an honest belly laugh... She giggled like I'd just performed the world's greatest comedy routine.

"Well, then I'm doing my job, aren't I ?" she joked. I frowned at her and she became more serious, "Look, Darling, Michael is going to come see you tonight..."

I cringed inwardly, "I know."

"Welllllllll..." she began, giving me a strangely mischievous look, "if you're a good girl and take what's coming to you today I've decided I'll let you off the hook early."

Three weeks early to be exact... I could avoid 21 more bedtime spankings and countless lines.

"Really, Sire?" I grinned. I was totally going to get off punishment early.

"Well, remember, you've got Michael to deal with, and a bedtime spanking still." she warned. "So, being good may prove a bit difficult." she knew me well, but I was going to force myself to behave properly and take my punishment like a hero. It was that, or spend another 3/4ths of a month getting my constantly sore ass beat. No, thank you.

Selene kissed my temple and got up to go get ready. She was to go out with the DD that night and needed to get to the planning session. She left me with my thoughts and no way to get out, but I was okay with that for once.

I wondered what Javi was doing… I kew he'd gotten in trouble as well. He had been popping up in my head more often over the last few days. The more I saw his dark eyes and caramel skin in my head, the harder it was to ignore the fact that I probably had some feelings for him.

He'd been the only one to stick with me through this whole thing.

I lay on my bed, still, lost in my thoughts when my door opened. I looked up and saw my Sire's mate, Michael. I'd never really conversed with him...he was one of those communicate-with-his-eyes sort of people. I got a lot of winks, grins, and genuine smiles from him. I supposed I liked him, but he wasn't smiling now.

He walked in and came straight over to me, gripping my upper arm. He pulled me up, sat on my bed, and stood me between his legs.

"Damarra." he barked...a greeting of sorts, I guessed.

"Michael." I returned quietly.

He sighed, " You've caused SO much trouble. You've cost us valuable resources, people, and general safety."

I looked at my feet, the years forming already. I hadn't thought about any of that, and Selene hadn't brought it up either... She couldn't be making any friends in the coven, babying it's worst member.

"You're so, SO lucky, that Selene is enamored with you... And I can't help, but sort of feel the same."

He sighed heavily, "Let's just get this over with, Little one."

It was an unfamiliar thing when he called me that, but not unpleasant.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down over his left knee. I held my breath and waited for him to lay into me.

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Ow...even over my clothes, his bare hand was effective. He was as strong as Selene, and his hand covered more area. I was in trouble.

I got the biggest surprise when he lifted me off his knee and bent me over the bed.

"Stay."

One word commands. I loved those.

I heard his belt sliding through the loops of his jeans. I closed my eyes and felt the pained expression cross my face as the belt swished through the air and thudded softly against my butt. Softly?

I looked over my shoulder at him quizzically. He put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat.

"Well, young lady, do you think you've learned your lesson? " I stood and nodded quickly. "Yes, Michael."

He grinned widely and scooped me up in a hug. "Good, 'cause I know you know better, and I can't spank you." he confessed with a small chuckle.

"Even though I got you shot?" I asked, still shocked.

His smile faded slightly, but was there nonetheless. "I've been with Selene since about a year before she changed you..." he put his hands on my shoulders, "And honestly, I've never seen her as happy as when you two started getting close... So despite your penchant for misguided disobedience, I'm willing to love you anyway."

He blushed slightly at the last bit. I wasn't sure he had meant it to come out like that, but he didn't take it back. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"I gotta go...I have to meet your, uh, Sire to plan the hunt."

I watched him leave with some interest... Everyone around me was slowly pushing me into this family thing. I couldn't REALLY tell if I was ready.

I guess it didn't matter. I wanted this…I knew it.

I crawled back onto my bed, fully intending to go off into my own world again, when my door opened and Selene popped her head in. I tried my best to look some level of distraught, as I HAD just been "punished".

She eyed me suspiciously, then smiled wryly, "Right, little one, well, it's time for lines." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and whine.

"I think 500 repetitions of 'I will continue to obey my Sire.' annnnnd, maybe the same of 'My sire loves me.' will do."

I snorted good-naturedly, but her eyes told me it wasn't a joke. I rolled off the bed and pulled the pad of paper out of my desk, sat on the bed, and began writing. She left the room quietly and I looked at the clock. It'd take me at least 3 hours to finish this task.

3 hours later…

My hand was so cramped, I swore it would be stuck in writing position forever, but I was finally done. I reviewed my work quickly to make sure that it was up to Selene's standards. After a few corrections I put the paper and pen down.

I wasn't expecting Selene just yet, but she came in anyway.

"You're early, Sire" I said, tossing the pad over the bed to her.

She looked at it carefully, "Yeah," she answered, distracted as she put the pad on the nightstand, "Good work, darling." she smiled. She stood awkwardly for a moment before moving around the bed to the desk.

She pulled the heavy straight-backed chair out and sat down. My stomach dropped as it always did before punishment. "We're leaving on the hunt quite a bit earlier than normal, so I thought we'd get this out of the way so you could spend some time with your friends…INSIDE the mansion?" she suggested pointedly. I nodded and stood, letting her guide me gently over her lap.

I felt the cool air on my behind when she pulled my pants down, just below my ass.

"Soooooo, then, Michael let you off easy?" she asked…the smallest hint of humor in her voice. I didn't answer. I hated that i didn't heal as fast as everyone else… it would be obvious he didn't do the job he'd been sent to do.

"He IS a big softy!" she exclaimed, as if this was a revelation to her. "Well, I'll be making up for that, my dear." she promised.

What followed was one hell of a bare bottomed spanking. I cried, and kicked, and begged to be let up, but my Sire was relentless. When she finally let me up, she flexed her hand as if it pained her, and pulled me into the usual tight hug. "Well, Damarra…now that THAT'S over… Would you like to go see your friends?"

I shook my head…Being reduced to tears by spanking is exhausting…I wanted to go to sleep.

She helped me into my bed, and, like so many times as of recently, laid with me, arm under my head, and free hand stroking my hair. This was where I belonged…

As I drifted off, I saw Javier's face. I couldn't wait to see him for real the next day.


End file.
